Taint of Hollow Influence: The Visored vs Xcution
:This is a non-canon battle between two canon forces. Welcome to their Xcution ...]] ]] Karakura Town, the site of an grand battle was about to begin. In the warehouse district of the city, two groups of people, reared for combat, stood on opposing ends of the road. On one end stood the group of seven humans... the . On the other side stood the group of eight Shinigami-Hollow hybrids, the s. From Xcution, a tall man with long black hair stepped out. He was carrying a large claymore over his shoulder. "I guess the cavalry has arrived, eh? I don't suppose you guys actually believe you can beat us?" Kūgo Ginjō challenged, as his group formed up behind him. At this, the vein in the petite blonde girl in the red jacket's head shot. "Who're you underestimatin', Baldy?!" she yelled. The man beside her, with a blonde bowl-cut hairstyle stepped forward, rolling his eyes off to the side. "Keep quiet, Hiyori." He then looked over to Ginjō with a bored look. "Look, I really-" But then he was slapped by Hiyori, with a wooden sandle, causing the man to fall on his back comically. "Where do you get off tellin' me what to do, you Baldy?! Don't make me really hurt you!" she yelled. Shinji then narrowed his eyes comically, annoyed with the girl. But he let it slide. There were more important matters to attend to. He stood up, and faced Ginjō. "As I was saying. I really hate to get involved in a Shinigami's battle, but... when you make so much noise, it's hard ta' not get involved, ya' know?" he answered. Kūgo narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I completely familiar with that feeling." he replied in a low tone. "What's say we make this interesting, then? We'll split up, and I'll have my buddies and use their abilities to make sure we're all given spaces to fight our foes without interruption. The group still standing when this all ends will be the victor. Surely you wouldn't turn down such an offer?" Shinji then grinned, "Sure, why not. Sounds like it could be fun." he answered. "Who the hell made you in charge?!" snapped Hiyori, about to beat Shinji again with the sandal. "Challenge accepted." spoke up Kensei Muguruma, whom was standing behind Shinji and Hiyori. Kūgo grinned menacingly, "So be it. Giriko! Yukio! You know what to do." he barked. Yukio stepped forward, "Well then, everyone to their chatrooms. Giriko is placing hour-long timers on each chatroom, so if your fight isn't over by then, then you will both die in the flames of time!" he explained, activating Invaders Must Die. Suddenly, large pillars of cyber matter began to surround the combatants. Shinji and Tsukishima. Hiyori and . Lisa and . Hachigen and Giriko. Kensei and Yukio. and against Kūgo, and and . Each closed off, allowing each pair to enter the cyberworld to begin their respective fights. Visored vs Xcution: Only One! Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Love Aikawa vs Kūgo Ginjō Rose looked out to the digital walls as the closed, and smirked. "What a disappointment. The boy seemed like he understood the essence of art. He would've made an excellent opponent." he mused. Love then sighed, and looked over to Ginjō. "Hey! Sure you'll be able to handle us two?" Kūgo swung his sword down from his shoulder, getting into his opening posture and facing his two opponents without a sign of worry on his face. "I think it is you two who should be concerned whether you can take me down or not." he retorted. Rose placed his hand to his head, as if to facepalm, as Love then drew his blade. "My my... Humans shouldn't be so arrogant, with or without Hollow powers." stated Rose. Love then smirked, holding his blade up, charging in. He swung his blade down on Ginjō. Kūgo sighed, letting his blade rest at his side, while with his free hand he blocked, causing Love's sword to crash into an invisible force; halting it completely. The source of the phenomenon became apparent soon after, with Hell's chain materializing on Kūgo's wrists and legs, as well as protruding from his chest. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm no Human." Kūgo sneered, aiming a powerful kick for Love's chest. At that moment, the sound of musical notes could be heard, as Ginjō's kick was halted in mid-air, much to his surprise. The imprint around Ginjō's legs on his pants could be shown as if wires were holding his leg in place. From afar, was Rose, his sword and scabbard floating in front of him in a cross-like shape. "Hate to disappoint you, but attacks like those won't work against the two of us." he retorted. Love then raised his blade up, and swung it down, aiming to cut Ginjō down in a single strike. Kūgo didn't even look phased. With a flick of his free arm, more of Hell's chain materialized, wrapping around Love's blade and halting its movements. With his sword, Kūgo then cut through Rose's wires, freeing himself from their binding. He smirked, "Interesting power you have there, but I wonder if that's all you can do?" he taunted. With Love's sword still ensnared by Hell's chain, Kūgo tugged on the chain hard to pull Love closer, swinging his blade in an attempt to bifurcate his foe horizontally across the waist. "Oh boy..." muttered Rose, as he held his Zanpakutō out. "Play, Kinshara." he called out, his sword turning into a golden whip. He then thrust the whip out, allowing its rose-shaped head to slam into the chains between Ginjō and Love. "Kinshara... Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara." he declared, tapping the edge of his whip which caused a guitar sound to emerge, as an explosion erupted from the rose, blasting both Love and Ginjō a ways away from eachother. Kūgo landed, his only real damage being the damage to his outfit, and the dust he had gotten on himself from the move. "A Shikai, eh? Been awhile since I've seen one of those. But I wonder... Did I really just force a former Captain to release his blade? Tsk, tsk." he taunted. "I told you both earlier, worry about beating me instead of vice versa. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you both here." he threatened, pointing his blade directly at them. Love then chuckled at this. "You know, you don't seem like the type to say that. After all, it's better to use all of your power from the start, and crush the opponent right away. Victory comes to those that strike first!" he stated, swinging his sword around. "Crush down, Tengumaru!" he called out, his sword turning into a large black kanabō, with spike-like portrusions. Rose then smiled, "Finally gonna do something that I don't need to bail you out of? Don't get me wrong, bailing another out of a predictament is also an art, but still-" Love smirked, "As if I needed help!" he retorted, comically. Rose then narrowed his eyes, "Oh... really?" Love then looked up at Ginjō. "It's time to let loose. We won't be holding back on you." Kūgo closed his eyes, sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, "I see. Guess there's no helping it then. If you guys are gonna release... I will too. Stab their backs, Hensetsu!" he declared. Kūgo's released blade takes on the form of his second Fullbring appearance. The base now resembled a skull with an 'X' over it and the handle in the hollow part of his blade resembled a spinal column after this transformation. "Well then," Kūgo said, getting into a stance. "Let's see this 'letting loose' of yours." "Tch." went Love, smirking as he floated up to where Rose was. "It seems like he's serious now. Only fair that we get serious too." he noted, putting his hand near his forehead, as did Rose. In an instant, both summoned their respective Hollow masks to cover their faces. "So that's your power? All to similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's. Very well then, let's begin." Kūgo stated. Gripping the part of his hilt that was within the hollow portion of his blade, Kūgo summoned a large amount of blue spiritual energy, forming the outline of his sword. With one swing, he released the blast at the two Visored, causing a devastating explosion to rock the area. As the smoke cleared, there stood the Hollowfied Love, using the massive kanabō of his to block the destructive attack. But where was Rose? "Play, Kinshara!" came Rose's hollowfied voice from behind, attacking Ginjō's back in an attempt to latch onto him. With a flick of his left wrist, Kūgo unleashed Hell's Chain, causing it to ensnare Rose's Kinshara; halting its movement. With a large tug, he then pulled Rose, swinging him around and hurling him in Love's direction. With his sword hand, he then pointed his blade towards the two Visored and fired off another powerful spiritual energy wave. "It's gonna' get a bit hot in here, please forgive me Tengumaru!" Love stated in his hollow voice, as he swung his Zanpakutō above his head. It suddenly became engulfed in flames. "Hifuki no Koduchi!" he called out, unleashing a massive fireball toward Ginjō's attack, cancelling it out and still had the force to continue onwards, heading in Ginjō's direction. Kūgo was caught by the blast, sending him flying backwards, until the flames exploded, seemingly defeating him. However, when he emerged from the scorching flames, he had assumed a new form. In this new form, Kūgo took on a skeletal-like appearance, in which his chest was enveloped in a bony lattice resembling a ribcage. His new form also bore many similarities to the form he took after absorbing Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring while he was alive; in which his leg, neck and shoulder plating were derived. "If I hadn't had this, I would've been in some deep shit." Kūgo taunted. "Allow me to show you a real blast." Once again, Kūgo's claymore became engulfed in spiritual power, golden spiritual power which emitted skull-like apparitions. With a animalistic roar, Kūgo unleashed the blast, which was far bigger than the previous ones, on the two Visored. Love then brought up his kanabō to defend against it, but his eyes widened while hidden behind his mask. "Love, get out of there!" yelled Rose. But it was too late, as the light of the attack engulfed both Visored. Shinji Hirako vs Shūkurō Tsukishima In another one of Yukio's chatroom, was Shinji Hirako and Shūkurō Tsukishima. Shinji grinned a bit, removing the hat from his head. "Well well, it's a shame. Here I thought I'd get ta' fight that leader of yours." he mused. "Is that so?" Tsukishima replied, a cool grin on his face, "I apologize for disappointing you." The tall, slender man removed a bookmark from his chest pocket, activating Fullbring and changing it into a long katana. Just then, the digital world changed into the exact likeness of the Visored's underground training room. "Do you like it? I had Yukio make these accommodations for you. To make you feel more at home." Tsukishima explained, "Do you still think you can beat me?" Shinji narrowed his eyes for a moment. "That's an interesting Zanpakutō you've got there." he commented, drawing his own sword from its sheath. "Zanpakutō? Heh..." Tsukishima grinned, "No, this is a 'Fullbring'. And its name is Book of the End." Shinji then grinned as well. "Fullbring, eh? Can't say I've heard of it. Why don't you show me what it can do." he challenged, holding his blade up, but his body posture was very relaxed. Tsukishima kept his grin up, and remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "Tell me, Hirako Shinji, do you consider this," he began, slashing the ground in front of him with his blade, "a meaningless move?" Tsukishima then used Bringer Light to flash to a tall rock formation nearby, and slashed it as well. "How about that one? Was it meaningless as well?" he continued to question. Shinji narrowed his eyes once more. "...You have a big mouth. Almost as big as Hiyori's." he commented, placing his hand to his head, summoning his Hollow mask to his head. "Hmph." Tsukishima huffed, grinning wider, and leveling his sword in Shinji's direction. "A Hollowfication? Interesting. Come then." Shinji roared in his hollowfied voice, charging in and swang his blade down in Tsukishima's direction. Tsukishima nonchalantly moved to parry the blow, but, instead of clashing with Shinji's blade, it cut right through. "My sword has a very high attack power, you see? Attacks like that won't work on me." he taunted. Using that chance, Shinji smirked. "Not enough!" he stated. Even though it went through, Shinji's body was still close to Tsukishima's, and little did the latter know, Shinji wasn't stupid enough to stop with a single attack. In the midst, Shinji launched his leg upwards, aiming to kick Tsukishima right in the chest, or even his chin. Tsukishima now had his opportunity. He released Bringer Light, causing him to fall from his spot in the air, just out of Shinji's range. However, as he fell, he slashed upwards, aiming to cut Shinji's leg, which was still in mid-kick. "S... Shit...!" thought Shinji as he flew backwards, after receiving a cut from Tsukishima's blade. Shinji then grinned softly. "Tsukishima-san, it's a pleasure ta' see you again. It's been far too long." Tsukishima grinned at his suceess, "Indeed it has, Hirako-san." Shinji then narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... It's been so long, that I forgot what your Hollow mask looks like. Mind showin' it ta' me, Tsukishima-san?" he asked. Tsukishima's eyes took on a devilish appearance, "Hirako, is that... doubt I hear in your voice?" he asked menacingly, as he added more memories, these of his "Hollow mask" into Shinji's mind. "Can you remember now?" Shinji then grinned. "Of course I remember it, but if you recall, back when we first established our group of nine, that we all agreed we'd show our masks ta' eachother as a sign of identity. Don't tell me you forgot already, Tsukishima-san?" "Perhaps so," Tsukishima replied, modifying the memory in question, "But, if I remember correctly, we decided that such an action would be futile, and would waste our Hollow powers for simple identity purposes. Or, did you forget, Hirako-san?" "...I lied." Shinji stated, charging at Tsukishima with his blade. Shinji then landed on the opposite side of Tsukishima. "I'm not sure why I think of you as a friend... But anyone who was my ally would know that we said we'd claim that we show Hollow masks as identity, and only the ones who knew we were lying were really our allies." he explained, holding his blade to the side. "You'll have to remind me... Why, for some odd reason, I consider you a friend." he stated with his eyes narrowed. Tsukishima let out a sigh of disgust, turning to face the source of such a feeling, Hirako Shinji. "My Book of the End has the ability to insert my presence into anything it cuts. From there, I can alter their memories so that I am in their past; deeply entrenched in their personal lives." he explained. "But it doesn't stop there..." An explosion ripped through the air, as the rock formation he had cut earlier came crumbling down; huge pieces of debris falling down on Shinji. "You see, I've 'been here before'. And when I was last here, I placed an explosive trap in that spot. I just triggered that explosion." Tsukishima declared.